


Transfendio Summossa

by ostrichriderforever



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Humor, Rating May Change, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostrichriderforever/pseuds/ostrichriderforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marauders Era crossover. After Severus blunders a summoning spell the Bleach crew enter the world of magic! Can Hogwarts survive the Marauders, the everlasting rivalries, Espada and Shimigami! Warning: Coarse Language, violence, and dangerously hilarious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transfendio Summossa

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

Side Note: italics= thoughts of the character

Our story begins in the wonderful and mystical school called Hogwarts, in the class of Gertrude Merriweathing, Hogwarts's conjuring and summoning teacher. Mrs. Merriweathing could be described as a squat and round lady that had a stunning resemblance to the Pillsbury Doughboy. She was rarely ever strict with any of her students, whether they be a supposedly evil Slytherin or the occasional dim Hufflepuff. Today they were practicing the Transfendio Summossa charm (a.k.a. another confusing Latinish written proper noun) which, allowed wizards/witches to call upon allies in times of need. However, for the first time in 150 years her patience was wearing thin due to two well-known Gryffindors, James Potter and Sirius Black, and the equally infamous Slytherin, Severus Snape.

_Why isn't this bloody working!?_ Was all our favorite potion wiz could think as he repeated the wand motions and the ever confusing incantation indicated upon the board for the seventh time in a row. For the love of Merlin! Severus could feel his blood boiling _.No, no I can get this. Okay, it's just a flick to the left, a swish to the right annnd._ "Hey Prongs, don't look now, but our future Death Eater seems to be struggling!" Sirius whispered loudly to James. Only to once again make the messy haired Seeker chuckle and break Severus' concentration. "Now, Padfoot it isn't because he's a Death Eater that is the cause of his struggle." James muttered back to his friend loud enough to make absolutely sure their surrounding classmates were able hear. "But, Prongs what other dilemma could there be?" Sirius questioned, going as far as to raise an eyebrow comically. "Well, if you knew such a greasy git was summoning you would you appear?" James said, only to receive a chorus of laughter from all the students within earshot. All but, two sensible teens, which were Remus Lupin and Lilly Evans. _Come on, Remus just say," that's not funny._ " Just do it "Guys, come on. Look, I'm struggling too" muttered Remus, all the confidence abandoning him exactly when he needed it. "Come off it Mooney, besides you know the snake deserves it" James answered back lackadaisically, still basking in the attention he was currently receiving. "Yeah, what James said" responded Peter, trying to reinforce his hero's option like an obsessive fangirl. Severus could feel his cheeks burning crimson and his head filling with thoughts that would make even the sadistic Dark Lord cringe. _Come on! I need something to wipe that cocky smirk of Potter's bloody face!_ His wand movements changed from controlled to frantic as his thoughts began to race. _Anything, I mean I'm not asking for a Norwegian Ridgeback but, at least something." Now, this wouldn't be so frustrating if that fat idiot, Peter hadn't been successful in summoning a tiny Flubberworm. I'm better than that pitiful excuse for a Pureblood!_ Severus thought as his blood pressure seemed to rise to dangerous levels.

After correcting the wand movements of some random Hufflepuffs did Mrs. Merriweathing seem to notice Mr. Snape's erratic wand swishing. _Maybe it's time to call it a da...wait a minute, isn't that…OH NO!_ Mentally screamed our ball shaped instructor. "Mr. Snape cease what you are doing at once!" screamed Mrs. Merriweathing as she bumbled through the row of desks towards the pale, long haired wizard. However, as all the staff and students know Severus tended to disregard most orders despite the consequences. _I can do this!_ Snape chanted repeatedly within his mind. His wand movement no longer traceable to the naked eye and seeming to get faster and more chaotic. Mrs. Merriweathing kicked it into high gear, her stubby legs waddling up the stairs trying to stop the impending doom bound to arise. "Mr. Snape, if you don't stop...I'll (huff) take 40 poi… (Gasp) points from Slytherin!" Mrs. Merriweathering gasped out, questioning every foolish decisions towards her health. Students looked on with awe at the pandemonium occurring, some thinking they were hit with a Confundus hex. Despite her best efforts at defying Newton's law of Gravity she wasn't able to reach Snape before, he had shouted out "TRANSERFERMA SUMMENIOS!" The words echoing in the classroom like one's voice would in a cave or pit.

Upon hearing this the whole class either ducked under their desks assuming something big was bound to happen or did the Protego spell. Fortunately, to all it seemed as if nothing happened except for a deafening silence to hush over the class. It was so silent one could clearly hear the wiggling of Peter's Flubberworm. "Classic Snivellus! All bark and no bite!" Sirius gasped through laughter which, strangely resembled barking. "Not only did he get the wand movements wrong he also messed up the incantation!" James exclaimed, the words echoing and rebounding throughout the classroom. This was immediately followed by the chuckles and unrestricted laughter of the other students/groupies within the class. None seemed to take any notice to the hauntingly fearful gaze of their teacher. Nor the sickly, ash color that had replaced her usually rosy cheeks.

The laughter continued with no end in sight. "I know, right! I can't believe...Wha?" said James in response to the sudden appearance of white flakes within his unkempt hair. "What the hey! What is this? Dandruff?" asked Sirius to no one in particular. This caused the previous silence to return with vengeance except, it was accompanied by a wave of fear and slight disgust. "No, it's sand" injected Remus, holding a tiny pile of it within his hand. _Granted it's the color of snow_ Remus thought as he inspected the snow colored sand particles closer. "Look!" squeaked a mousy Ravenclaw as she pointed to the ceiling interrupting the long streak of silence. All eyes quickly darted towards the ceiling. Across the ceiling something akin to a rip in the air had appeared. It wasn't circular but, had the appearance of what a series of floorboards that had drifted apart would look like. Within the space between the "floorboards" was nothing but, black and the steady flow of sand emptying from wherever it led to or from. "Haahaha...kinda looks like...um…yeah." muttered Sirius dumbly, as he and others began to be creeped out. "I can't find that shape or the spell within the textbook" said Lily, as she rapidly flipped through the book for info upon what resided over their heads. _It's not a portal…well not any shape mentioned within our textbooks. Not even the duds nor the irregularities look close to that thing_ Lily thought while she continued flipping pages. _Sand…I summoned stupid, bloody, SAND!_ Severus thought to himself while he basked in the shame, humility and a smidge of self-pity. _Once again the bloody Marauders have humiliated me!_ Severus's thoughts repeated which, caused him to completely ignore the possible danger present since the whole fiasco began.

Just then a series of screams could be heard approaching at high speeds.

(To Be Continued….)

Please don't hesitant to review!


	2. Calling all the Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own bleach

I added a bit more damage to the characters

italics=thoughts

The vast desert was slowly but, surely quieting as the clashing of swords ended and the battle cries faded into oblivion. The battles between good and evil were now coming to their climax with all ending in one of the opponents dead. However, in any situation there are always outliers. Our first outlier being the battle between our protagonist and a certain panther. _F*** my life_ was all Grimmjow could think as he lay bleeding upon the sandy floor of Hueco Mundo. “Heh, there goes dumb*** Yammy” Grimmjow said as he felt another “comrade’s” reiatsu fade into the wind. So, this is it for the King. Kinda thought I would die waaaaay cooler. Wait…I’m already dead! Does that mean I’ll be twice as dead?! He thought bitterly to himself. Well, might as well close my eyes and wait to feel the sweet flames of Hell.

 

However, as soon as he had shut his eyes for what seemed to be the final time a voice rang out from the distance. “Itsygo! Itsygo! Nel’s sorry for losing! Pwease come back! Itsygoooooo!”

 

Upon hearing such a youthful voice in the Hell dubbed Las Noches Grimmjow’s eyes shot open. _The hell’s a child doing in this s**ty sandbox?_ Grimmjow pondered to himself. _S**t! Still can’t move. Thanks Nnoitra for f***ing up my d**n spine with that poorly constructed thing you call a sword!_ “Hey! Who goes there?” Grimmjow yelled out, seeing as he was as mobile as a quadriplegic. What followed was the sound of running feet, tiny feet to be exact.

_Yeah, Nel’s found someone!_ Was all the toddler sized Arrancar could happily think after walking for miles all by herself. However, the closer she got to the voice so did the distinct stench of blood grow stronger. What happened next could be described in two ways. From Neliel’s perspective it could be said to be an award winning scary movie. Due to the fact when she finally came to the spot the voice originated from she found a body. A body riddled with open wounds and speckled with bruises. She saw the originally blue hair soaked red from the obviously cracked skull. The man’s clothes were now better classified as rags or strips of bloody cloth, which were barely succeeding in hiding his “ahem” reproductive organ. However, despite all the damage he’d obtained the fierce look that called for vengeance still lingered in his aqua eyes. For Grimmjow it was quite the comical image with a tinge of morbidity sprinkled into the mix. From his perspective he saw a green haired child that looked extremely desperate. One of her eyes was almost swollen shut and her hollow mask looked worse for wear. Her clothes were also so torn it was comical except, the blood coating it took the humor out of the equation. The worst of her injuries appeared to be her bleeding head wound, which looked as if someone had meteor smashed her into the earth repeatedly and the limp she had was from the horribly broken leg.

They stared in silence, with it only broken by the occasional wheeze accompanying every breath Grimmjow took. _Greeeaat. Now I’m F***ing hallucinating_ Grimmjow thought as he once again closed his eyes. Nel seeing the man was bleeding knew what she had to do. She walked over and proceeded to climb till she was seated upon his lap. Then, she opened her mouth wide, grasped her uvula and began to provide the man with A+ medical aid from Doctor Neliel. Well, as anyone can assume Grimmjow jolted awake upon feeling a thick, warm and putrid smelling residue suddenly deposited upon his body. “THE F*** ARE YOU DOING, YOU FUNSIZED B**CH” caterwauled Grimmjow, becoming quite pissed he couldn’t die in peace. “Nels ish healing yous with her spit” responded Nel, as drool/vomit dripped down her chin. “THAT IS NOT SPIT! THAT’S GODD**M VOMIT! GET OFF NOW BEFORE I SMASH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE” Grimmjow screamed so loud that it was audible in the Menos Forest. “But, Itsygo said it worked” whimpered back Nel, saddened by the memory of Ichigo and the man’s response. “WELL, THAT PROVES…wait did you just say Ichigo” Grimmjow questioned, his anger dowsed like a flame.

“Yesh! Itsygo is Nel’s fwiend but, he’s mad cause Nel lost” her cheerful face dying down into quite the somber frown. _Sheesh, didn’t think Berry boy had the nads to do that. If I survive this I’ll congratulate him after kicking his a**_ Grimmjow thought as he fantasied having Ichigo at his mercy. “Yeah, seems like something he’d do. Hell, did you see how fast he dropped his Mexican luchador of a friend? For having some sh**y hero complex he dumps his “friends” pretty quick” Grimmjow said nonchalantly. _Then again what do I know? Seeing as I’ve never had a friend._ Nel didn’t know whether to laugh at the sudden changes of mood expressed upon the man’s face or be scared. _He’s reminds me of Pesche_ Nel ideally thought as the silence returned between the two Arrancars. However, the thought of her family soon brought a wave of tears to her pink eyes. _Oh No! The kid is crying!_ Grimmjow mentally screamed to himself, as he began to freak out. _Uhhh…what did that kissa** Ulquiorra do when Princess cried? Oh yeah._ “Silence, onna…or some stupid s**t like that” Grimmjow said as he attempted to imitate Ulquiorra’s signature facial expression. “Look, I, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, don’t do tears and sentimental moments nor will I be the shoulder you cry on! If you’re going to do that take, it somewhere else and let me die in peace” Grimmjow said with no regard to Nel’s feelings. “Wait! Yous the one who healed Itsygo and made the bwack haired meanie go poof” Nel said, instantly recognizing and establishing a sort of kinship with the disgruntled man. “So that means yous an ally! Hi Grimmy, my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck but, you can call mes Nel” she said with a dazzling smile. Upon hearing this Grimmjow did a double take. _Nelliel…the past Tres Espada?!_ “Wait do you mean...

However, before Grimmjow could finish his question the ground shook harder than a level 10 earthquake. Both Espada eyes darted to and fro in every possible direction but, found nothing. “Okay…what the hell did that?!” Grimmjow screamed to no one in particular as Nel clung to his chest in fear. Just then a garguanta appeared under Grimmjow which, successfully sucked the two Arrancars into what would be a life changing adventure.

 

Some say the words, WHAT THE F**K! could be heard echoing over and through the vast plains of Hueco Mundo.

 

To Be Continued…


	3. Calling all the Players (end)

Disclaimer: I do not own Any of Bleach or Harry Potter or Sonic

Italics= thoughts

 

_This is bad, this is bad, d**m my conscience_ was all Ichigo thought, as he paced what remained of the battle field. _What if he…no, I didn’t want to win like that_ Ichigo thought, as he glanced over his shoulder at his companion, Orihime and the blazing orange doom she’d employed. _Just a little more…and I …am...DONE!_ Orihime mentally said to herself, as she glanced down at her newly healed patient. Well, sorta she thought, wincing a little at the results of her work. Her patient which, she had reconstructed from dust, still looked incomplete. The figure’s enormous bat wings were a mess. Seeing as chunks of flesh between each of the fingers seemed to be torn out. His horns were chipped and like his arms, one was missing. His chest still bore a gaping hole that had blood blacker than night running from it. However, now accompanying the hole were numerous scars remaining from the earlier battle each varying in length and depth. His lower half was subpar since one leg looked to be that of an emaciated chicken. While his tail was broken so bad that bone fragments jutted out in several places. Hope that’s regenerate able. “Kurosaki-kun, it’s done!” she screamed to the fidgeting teen behind her. Well, here goes nothing Ichigo said as he mentally and physically braced for all Hell to break loose. He tapped the demonic figure’s fur covered arm. Eyes greener than any emerald in existence jolted open. “AAAAAAHHHHHH!” screamed the two redheads, upon seeing their enemy awaken with such speed.

If there was a word to describe Ulquiorra’s mood when he discover his eminent demise hadn’t come to pass it’d be pissed. “Why have you healed me Woman?” Ulquiorra asked bluntly. “Oh, well...um…that’s because... Ichigo will explain” Orihime said rapidly, fidgeting under Ulquiorra’s unblinking gaze. “Well, Kurosaki Ichigo, why have you healed your enemy…?” “Um…well you see” Ichigo began hesitantly only to be cut off by Ulquiorra. “The man responsible for the psychological torture of your friend which, I took forcefully and quite against her will to Aizen-sama…” “See the fact is…” Ichigo tried to say only to once again be cut off. “That he only discovered when Yammy and I went to your hometown on recon, which resulted in any human within a 100 mile radius to have their souls ripped out. Yammy, who then proceeded to rip Yasutora Sado’s arm off and bash the Onna’s head in. All of which I could have stopped within a second had I cared at all. The man who caused your friend to be seen as a traitor by the whole Soul Society only so she’d feel even more alone as I guarded her. A duty I didn’t fulfill to my best abilities and allowed her to be humiliated and beaten severely by two Arrancars. I, who mocked and aided in causing her friends’ deaths and had resorted to IVs and force feeding her. All done not out of kindness but, so she’d have the energy to serve my Lord, Aizen-sama. The man who betrayed your people, framed your friends on two different occasions, and will soon turn your home with all your loved ones’ souls into a key to become Soul King.” Ulquiorra said, without once changing his voice or blinking.

_Wow…just…woooow_ Ichigo thought, as the silence continued to stretch between the three people (well, one person, one hybrid, and the Espada). “Yes, yes you did have a hand in *ahem* all that stuff. However, I didn’t want to win the battle like I had” Ichigo said, trying and failing to seem confident in his decision. “That wasn’t me, so I couldn’t let you die! So, I grabbed some ash and asked Orihime heal you.” He finished while flashing a weak smile. “Foolish Soul Reaper. However, if that is how you feel then, proceed to slash my throat” Ulquiorra said nonchalantly, as if he was asking what the weather was. “Wait, Ulqui-kun aren’t you happy to be alive?” Orihime said, as she was quite taken aback by the Fourth’s response. “No, and nor will I fight you, Kurosaki Ichigo, for I have failed Aizen-sama which, indicates I have failed my sole purpose for existing. So cease prolong my purposeless existence. Kill me” was all the fourth said before closing his eyes. _Is this what Grimmjow meant by “not giving a f**k”?_

“That’s depressing” was all Ichigo could think to say to such a proclamation. “You could…um…yeah. Wait! Maybe…no…that doesn’t…couldn’t…yeah” he muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. “I know! You could come and live in the human world!” Orihime said, clapping her hands and giving a beaming smile. “What!?” was all the two swordsmen could think of saying, especially at such a foolish solution. “Yeah! You could learn about the heart and eat all sorts of food, play games, watch T.V. Oh, then you’d go to school with all of us and learn and interact with others! Then, you’d find a passion like art…or reading...or sports. Yeah! Then you become king of the school because you scored the winning basket touchdown. But, then your rival would get jealous and poison you…” she said, all while making tons of weird faces, gestures and strangely exotic poses. “*Ahem* What I think Inoue is trying to say is, why waste this chance” Ichigo said, as the girl continued with her strange tale not aware none were paying attention.

_Hmmm, I do still find these humans to be interesting and I haven’t finish my search for the heart._ Before he could give the scantily covered teen his answer the platform began to shake! Right after the rumbling had ended the words, “WHAT THE F**K!?” could be heard in the distance! With so much happening at one time, all three characters became quite disorientated. “What is going on!?” yelled Ichigo. However, the Shinigami’s question was drowned out by Orihime’s scream! Both men could do nothing but, watch as a random Garganta that suddenly appear suck Orihime into its depths! Within seconds most of her body had sunk into the portal, her fingers barely visible! With speed that would put Sonic to shame, the Espada and the Shinigami had jumped to their feet/claws. Without any hesitation the men dove into the surprise Garganta! The second Ulquiorra’s tail disappeared through the Garganta, it shut without a sound. All that followed was the echoing silence and an ominous feeling fill the starless sky that rested above the dome.

 

(To Be Continue…) Please Review!


End file.
